


Delirium

by szczepter



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Gen, M/M, doting (not) boyfriend, trope: sickfic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Kagami doesn't get sick except when he does





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~ I wanted to post this on white day, but I had this done for so long, I just want to have it over with lol. Direct sequel to First frost, but can be read along. Also cheese.

Kuroko is still half asleep on his way to school when he gets a message from Kagami that he won’t be able to come today because he has a cold.

That wakes up him immediately, because Kagami-kun _doesn’t_ get sick.

Alright, he _does_ but Tetsuya has only seen him sick once and it lasted maybe a day and he _still_ came to school.

Which means, it must be really serious for Kagami-kun to skip school because of an illness.

Tetsuya rakes his mind to remember when Kagami-kun has gotten sick and when it finally hits him and he feels a blush bloom on his cheeks. Their school trip a week ago. Neither brought up their fight or what happened afterwards, so Tetsuya just assumed Kagami-kun either forgot or he wanted to forget. Tetsuya felt a slight pang of disappointment, but it lasted very briefly. It would be better that way. And he’d rather not dwell on the reasons of Kagami-kun’s behavior, since it only confused him and made the tiny, treacherous voice in his head whisper outrageous hypothesis. 

He feels his heart thud in his chest for a moment, before he gets it under control. No time to think about _that_ now, when Kagami-kun is sick.

But Kagami was fine a week ago when they came back and they even played basketball yesterday.

It must have been a catalyst for his cold then.

At school Tetsuya finds himself spacing out, and thinking about Kagami and how he’s doing. He texts him around morning, but he doesn’t respond for a number of hours. It’s also really strange to not have his broad back in front of him, which makes Tetsuya realize how much he’s gotten used to it since day one.

Kagami’s presence, as well as the lack of it is so strikingly overwhelming that Tetsuya suddenly realizes how much time they spend together and how many things they do at and after school. 

Tetsuya is on good terms with his classmates and other school mates, but he’s not anywhere as close with them as he is with Kagami. They stop to chat with him (if they manage to notice him), but it just makes Kuroko remember how much of a gap there is without Kagami.

It’s not as Kuroko can’t deal _without_ Kagami. He has dealt without his best friend for the majority of his life, but just the lack of his presence is enough to make him feel uneasy.

That, or the fact that Kagami is sick and alone at his apartment.

Kuroko goes through the day like in a daze, thinking whenever he should go visit his friend today or not. In the end he decides to give him one more day to rest.

Kagami texts back finally around 7 PM., saying that he was sleeping. Kuroko concludes that it must be serious, because Kagami-kun doesn’t sleep _that_ much and especially not during the day.

Tetsuya eyes his finished homework and then the clock and after a moment of thinking, takes out a clean notebook. It takes him only an hour and a half to complete what he needs and after that he goes downstairs looking for his grandmother.

* * *

It takes Kagami a moment (and even longer one than usual) to notice Kuroko when he opens the door after he’s been pressing the doorbell three times and knocking.

Before he does, Kuroko has enough time to assess the situation. Bleary eyes, flushed face, matted hair and sloppy clothes suggesting that Kagami was sleeping, all confirm that this particular cold is taking its toll on Kagami.

“Uh, oh.” He mutters when finally notices Kuroko and rubs his face. “What are you doing here?"

“Can I come?” Kuroko asks instead.

Kagami frowns.

“It’s contagious.” 

“I can take it.” Kuroko says and smiles when Kagami rolls his eyes at him, but steps aside to let him in. It feels like an inside joke now.

Kagami’s movements are sluggish and he doesn’t even manage to reach the kitchen when Kuroko is already opening cabinets and taking out a small pot and a bowl. 

“What are you doing?” Kagami asks with a raspy voice and Kuroko notes it to make sure Kagami takes some cough drops after he eats. 

Kagami sniffs audibly and Kuroko makes another mental note. 

“What’s that?” He asks when Kuroko takes out a thermos from a paper bag he has with him. 

“It’s chicken soup.” 

“What?” Kagami coughs “You cooked me chicken soup?” 

“Well…” Kuroko falters for a moment. “It’s my grandmother’s recipe. I helped.” 

Kagami hums and goes silent. 

“Thanks but I’m not really hungry.” 

That gets Kuroko’s attention and he turns around abruptly. 

“Are you nauseous?” 

“Nah.” Kagami shrugs. “Just…everything tastes like cotton.” He makes a face. 

Kuroko feels relief for a moment. 

“Well, this one won’t. Trust me, I had it every time I was sick.” He assures Kagami, while stirring the pot with a ladle. 

Kagami doesn’t say anything, just hums to himself. 

“And here are your notes.” He points to his bag. Kagami blinks and wrinkles his nose. 

“Slave driver. I’m sick and you make me rewrite notes.” He rummages through Kuroko’s bag all the while grumbling. 

“No I don’t.” Kuroko rolls his eyes and takes a blue notebook out of his bag. “This is for you. I made you shortened notes, so you don’t have to retype them. All you need is to read them.” 

Kagami blinks at Kuroko, processing what he just said and then grins, making Kuroko’s inside flood with pleasant and warm affection. 

“Oh, hey. Thanks.” He takes the notes from Kuroko. “Do you want tea or-“ 

“Don’t worry about it.” He dismisses. “Do you have any medicine?” He asks while returning to gently stirring the chicken soup. 

“Uh, yeah.” Kagami rasps, a little weakly when he puts the notebook on the coffee table next to a box of tissues and bottles of water. “It’s in the top cupboard, under the stove.” He says and sneezes. 

Kuroko looks there and takes out a few dozen boxes of various medicine. Unfortunately most of it isn’t for treating colds or they are past their expiration date, except for aspirin which consists of one pill. 

Kuroko shakes his head. 

“Half of these went bad at least six months ago, Kagami-kun. You can’t take these.” 

Kagami looks over Kuroko’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” 

With their close proximity, Kuroko notices that there is an abnormal heat emitting from Kagami. 

“Do you have a fever?” He asks, turning around slightly. Kagami blinks at him blearily. 

“Huh? I do?” 

“I don’t know I’m asking you.” 

Kagami closes his eyes and shrugs. 

“Dunno. I don’t have a thermometer.”

Kuroko sighs and shakes his head again. 

“Alright. Let me see. Excuse me.” He says and stands on his toes. He then pauses, hands outstretched in Kagami’s direction, but it’s too late to back down, because Kagami obediently bows his head. 

Kuroko presses his hand to Kagami’s forehead and as he expected it’s burning in a way that is definitely _not_ healthy. 

Kagami sighs in relief and nuzzles his face a bit to Kuroko’s hand, when it slips from his forehead to graze the side of his face and Kuroko’s breath catches a bit. 

Kagami burns and he finds relief at the tips of Kuroko’s fingers, savoring the lower temperature of his touch. Kuroko on the other hand warms up, feeling as if the heat from Kagami is transferring to him through his fingers. 

It felt similar like before, when they were locked in the cold shed and Kuroko sought Kagami’s heat to stay warm. Only now _Kagami_ was the one to seek out relief from the heat that burned him from inside. 

Kuroko swallows and is glad that Kagami has his eyes closed and is half delirious. 

“You definitely have a fever.” He says and drops his hand, making Kagami whine slightly. 

Kuroko turns back to the stove to turn it off. He pours half a bowl of chicken soup. If Kagami is really nauseous, then it is better to serve him small portions. 

Kagami wrinkles his nose. 

“M’ not hungry.” 

Kuroko doesn’t say anything, just puts the bowl on the table and gives Kagami a spoon. 

“I’m going to the pharmacy.” 

Kagami nods numbly, still staring at the soup and stirring it with a spoon. 

“Try it at least.” 

Kagami grumbles something, and keeps chasing grease eyes with his spoon. Kuroko sighs and puts on his coat. 

When he comes back some twenty minutes later, he sees Kagami pouring himself another bowl of his grandmother’s home made remedy. 

“I uh, um.” He drops the ladle into the pot when he sees Kuroko enter the kitchen. 

“It’s fine Kagami-kun.” Kuroko tries suppressing the slightly smug smile. “I know it’s delicious. Don’t deny yourself.” 

Kagami coughs, Kuroko’s not sure if it’s because of the cold or embarrassment, and after a moment pours himself a bit more. 

Kuroko sets the bag with medicine on the counter and puts on the kettle. 

Some fifteen minutes later he has a whole tray of various pills and liquids ready for Kagami. 

“Here.” He pours a spoon full of syrup. “Drink.” 

Kagami frowns. 

“I’m not a kid.” 

Kuroko rolls his eyes and gives Kagami the spoon. He sniffs the contents but since his nose is stuffed he isn’t able to feel much. Shrugging he takes the spoon into his mouth and swallows. With effort. 

“Ugh, ew.” He gags and Kuroko passes him the glass of water he prepared earlier. “That tastes terrible.” 

“Medicine is not supposed to taste good.” Kuroko retorts and passes him the pills. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami sighs but accepts the cup. 

When Kuroko is done stuffing all the medicine the pharmacist suggested into Kagami, he takes out a notebook from his bag and writes an instruction for Kagami how much and when to take what. 

“I’m putting this on the fridge Kagami-ku-“ 

The familiar mop of red that was visible just moments before when Kagami was sitting slumped on the couch is suddenly missing. Kuroko looks over the back of the couch and sees Kagami fast asleep, legs not fitting fully and hands curled under his chin. 

Kuroko bites his lip, to try and not smile too much at the comical position. Instead, he goes into Kagami’s room to grab a blanket. 

“Mm?” Kagami blinks blearily when Kuroko covers him. “Whu?” 

“Go to sleep.” He ushers him gently and presses a cooling pad to his forehead and Kagami groans. 

“Sit with me?” He mumbles suddenly making Kuroko pause. 

Kagami looks up at him with one red eye and pats the space on the couch next to him. “There’s enough space here.”

Kuroko wants to protest because there really _wasn’t_ , not even with Kagami not fully fitting on the couch, but his begging gaze won and Kuroko sat down. 

Kagami sighs again and goes still for a moment, making Kuroko think he fell asleep again. 

And then he jumps when he feels something touch his thigh suddenly. When he looks down he sees that Kagami decided to use his _lap_ as a pillow. 

Oh. 

Kuroko knows Kagami is feverish and delirious and probably doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it still made his heart beat a bit faster and his cheeks color. 

“Kagami-kun? Do you want a pillow?” He tries and makes a gentle motion to push his friend off his lap. 

“Nah.” Kagami mumbles and presses his face a bit more to Kuroko’s jeans. “T’s fine.” 

Kuroko sighs and slumps back against the couch. No use in denying the sick. He has a book with him, so takes that out of his bag that is now standing next to the coffee table, and when he makes himself comfortable again, one of his hands unconsciously goes down and presses into Kagami’s matted hair. 

“Oh.” He lifts his hand when he realizes what he’s doing. “I’m sorry.” 

Kagami only murmurs something sleepily. 

Kuroko bites his lip and hesitantly lowers his palm back to brush some of the red strands from Kagami’s forehead. He feels around the cooling pad to make sure it’s still in place and then runs his fingertips through Kagami’s scalp. 

He has to suppress a surprised gasp when Kagami makes a content murmur. Feeling encouraged he continues.

“What happened to you telling me not to get too close because you were afraid of getting me sick?”

Kagami didn’t respond because he was too busy sleeping. 

Kuroko continues to read his novel and occasionally runs his hands though Kagami’s hair, feeling secure in the fact that he wouldn’t remember it anyway. 

When he reaches a satisfying moment in the story, he bookmarks the page and tries to wriggle from under the weight of his friend. He manages to make a few steps when he suddenly feels something tug on his sleeve. 

“Kuroko?” Kagami mumbles, blinking unfocused at him. “You’re leaving?” 

Kuroko opens his mouth to say that he’s simply in need of using the bathroom, but Kagami continues. 

“Stay. Don’t leave me okay?” 

Kuroko stares at Kagami for a moment, feeling the whole strength of his pleading gaze. 

“I’m not.” He assures. “I just need to use the bathroom.” 

“Oh.” Kagami says simply and his red face goes even redder. Tetsuya wonders if he would forget that too. “Sorry.” He lets go of Kuroko’s sleeve. 

Kuroko shakes his head and pushes Kagami down on the couch. 

“Sleep.” 

“Yes nurse.” 

Kuroko regrets that he’s feverish so he really can’t jab him in the ribs. 

Kagami is out in a matter of seconds though, so he doesn’t manage to see Kuroko’s slightly annoyed expression. 

When he goes back to the living room, Kagami is in the exact same position as before, but his blanket is on the floor and he looks completely vulnerable. 

In that moment Tetsuya decides two things. 

One: Kagami-kun was definitely going to the doctor, since his fever still haven’t broke and pharmacy bought medicine without receipt could only help him for so long. It was better to not take any chances since Kagami-kun didn't get sick often in the first place. 

The second thing was, Tetsuya thought as he covered Kagami with a blanked that slipped to the ground, adjusted his cooling pad and sat on the couch next to him with a book, was that he would never, ever even _think_ of leaving. 

_Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I changed the prompt for the 30 days of cheesy tropes. The prompt was sex pollen and I was like...nah, doesn't fit this couple, and since I planned the huddling for warmth before, I thought it would be nice to make a direct sequel so...here it is!


End file.
